Not Exactly Strangers
by asiastana
Summary: Modern AU. They weren't exactly strangers as they both saw each other often at the coffee shop, but they never spoke before. What's a better ice-breaker than finding him covered in snow. Maybe over lattes they could save the world.


**A/N: This would not leave me. Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own Avatar. **

* * *

It was winter now in her university city. Snow blanketed treetops and roofs and hugged sidewalks and roads with gentle kisses. Fresh snow layered the grass and flowers with such softness like a mother's touch. It was breathtaking and reminded her of home.

Walking through the park was one of Katara's favorite things to do. She enjoyed the few moments she spent outdoors to and from class as her break from studying. It was exams right now and she had to keep her GPA up for med school. Even though all her applications had been sent, there was no rest for the weary.

But right now, that wasn't the issue. The park was a restful and peaceful-much like a cup of mint tea with honey. She strolled along the paths enjoying the silence of midday. Kids were still in school and there was no lunchtime rush. Honestly, if a Tuesday could be perfect, it had to be like a day like today. She was thankful for it too as she didn't know if she could handle anymore stress for a while.

Yet the silence was broken from her cell phone's obnoxious ringtone that Sokka had picked as his beacon. Pausing to find it and shuffling through her backpack, Katara tore off her glove to click the green button on the touchscreen.

"Hello?"

"Katara! It's your brother!" No, really? She rolled her eyes and continued listening, "You need to go grocery shopping today."

She made a confused face, "I just went grocery shopping! Like two days ago!"

She found a bench nearby to sit. She gasped as the cold bit her thighs through her jeans.

"Well…" That didn't sound good, "Well, I might have thrown a party last night and ate everything when you spent the night at Toph's…."

"What?!" Her voice was louder than intended, but this was so typical of her brother. Really, she didn't understand why she was mad as this was so normal.

"Yeah...so, go grocery shopping after you finishing studying! You don't have class today!" He ordered.

"Am I your maid? Your servant?" Katara wanted to take a deep breath, but she was just gaining more velocity, "No! No, I'm not! I told you at the start of this week that I will be busy! Why do you think I went and bought all the groceries earlier this week...with my money!"

"But Katara-"

"Nope! You're on your own! That fridge better be stocked when I get back and a nice clean apartment or so help me, Sokka! I..I don't know what I'll do to you, but you won't like it!"

She heard him starting to argue with her. She never hit that end button so fast in her life and silenced her phone.

Really, why did he have to do that? He was a big boy with big boy pants. She loved her brother to the end's of the earth, but sometimes she was surprised she hadn't murdered him yet.

She sighed. This was still a beautiful day surrounded by snow and her brother couldn't ruin it. Throwing her head back to let her long hair dangle over the bench, Katara noticed a huge tree covered with so much snow. She turned around to get a better look.

If there was one thing she loved more than snow, it was the sound of a big amount of snow falling and hitting the ground. The longer the fall, the better and crisper the sound. The huge pine tree in front of her was the size of a three-story house and had so much snow stuck to all the green needles. All that wonderful white goodness needed to hit the ground. By her doing, of course.

Walking up the tree, Katara packed a huge snowball. She rounded that sucker in her hand with such care and finesse. She threw it with all her might, but the snow did not budge. Okay, no big deal, she could try again. Once more, but nothing happened. Rinse and repeat. She threw about ten more heavily packed snowballs yet nothing happened. Could she not win today? First her brother, now this stubborn tree was against her. She was about to give up when she saw a big stick, about the size of a bat, not too far away.

She jogged over to it, picked it up, and ran as fast she could back to the tree. She raised the stick over her shoulder like she was about to bat a home run and whacked the side of tree as hard as she could. She didn't care if she got caught in the snow or not, but she just needed to do this.

As the stick snapped in half and the noise crackled in the air, she heard one yelp, the beautiful crisp sound of plummeting snow, and then another yelp from the other side of the tree. That didn't sound right. Curious, Katara ran to the other side find out what happened to be greeted by the sight of a young man sitting at the base covered in snow. He wasn't exactly a stranger either.

She had seen him a few times before in passing through her regular coffee shop's doors. He would be leaving and she would be entering. His shift would be ending and she was about to start her afternoon classes soon (of course, having a favorite drink always made things better). At times, they would even bump into each other, but they never exchanged names. Sometimes she came at her non-regular hours, she would see him working behind the bar making lattes, steamers, and tea poured with love and happiness.

He wasn't handsome by societal standards (not rugged like her brother or boys she dated in the past), but he was beautiful in another way. He was tall and slender with beautiful grey eyes. He was clean shaven from the tip of chin to the crown of his head, but baldness didn't look too bad on him. On those days she came during her off days from school to study or hang out with friends, she would watch him smile and laugh with his co-workers and the other customers. He was endearing to watch and his friendly attitude brought a positive atmosphere to the whole place. Though she never really spoke to him, there was comfort that on any Monday, Tuesday, or Friday he would be working and lighting up a room with his infectious smile.

Katara supposed that though they weren't actually friends-besides alone saying "excuse me" or "sorry!"-he was a constant familiar present in her days, much like a small landmark that singled your way home, and that was all that mattered before.

At the sight of him, Katara rushed, "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She began hastily brushing off as much snow as she could from his beanie and his coat, "Are you okay?" Of all people, it had to be him. Worst day ever.

He nodded, but Katara apologized again, "I'm really, really sorry! Ah! Like, I'm really sorry! Are you sure you're okay? I heard you scream…." Some pine needles got caught in his beanie.

He caught her hand (a move that caught Katara off guard, but didn't scare her) and laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just really surprised!" he smiled at her, "Did you do this?" His eyes gestured to snow that was now on both sides of him as she just about dusted everything off his coat and hat. She nodded and stood up with his hand still in hers.

Katara tugged for him to stand too. She pulled him with little force and when he stood, she realized just how tall he was. She shyly smiled at him and blushed with embarrassment and looked everywhere but at him, "I didn't think another person was sitting on the other side during winter!" She somewhat accused, but then confessed, "But again, yes, I did that. I like the sound when the snow falls." He chuckled. Maybe he understood the beauty of the sound too.

He looked at her more intently and his eyes lit up like he remembered something, "You're a regular at the coffee shop I work at!"

Oh god, he recognized her too? How can she maintain using him as a daily landmark if he recognized her!

"Um...yeah," she took her hand out of his as she realized she was still holding it, "It's one of my favorites." No time like the present, right? "I'm Katara, by the way."

He looked at her and-was that possibly a blush or was he just rosy from the cold, she wondered-and grinned, his hand scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I remember from your orders...I'm Aang." He stuck out his hand for now a handshake, but it felt like they were past normal introductions.

She took it and grinned at him, "It's nice to meet you, Aang" she paused, "And to finally learn your name." It was a nice name. Aang smiled once more and Katara wondered if he knew that his smile had magic powers because it did. His smile washed away all the embarrassment and worry she felt about the incident.

He motioned for them to start moving the pathway again and she suddenly realized that life was more than just snow and finding boys in piles of snow. They were walking towards one of the exits of the park now. "Are you headed to the cafe?" Aang asked, "If so, I can walk you." He looked a little hopeful.

Katara peered at him from the corner of her eye and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am." Maybe she looked a little hopeful too.

On their way, they began to chat about the weather and their favorite drinks. While no longer a human landmark, Katara mused, she couldn't wait to actually learn about the man she found in the snow.


End file.
